The present invention relates to synchronizing a remote device with a primary device, and more particularly, to a method for synchronizing a video signal of a primary device in a remote device. The invention is particularly useful for systems that have a radio frequency link that enables data communication between the primary device and the remote device.
Electronic devices that communicate over a radio frequency (RF) link may have synchronization issues. For instance, in a system including a primary device that broadcasts data to one or more remote devices over the RF link, accurate synchronized interaction between a remote device function and a primary device function may be highly desirable. An example of the need for accurate synchronized interaction is when the primary device is a television, with a primary device function of displaying three dimensional (3D) pictures on a display screen, and the remote device is a pair of 3D glasses for viewing the 3D pictures on the screen. In this example, one remote device function is controlling the transparency of the shuttered left and right eye lenses of the glasses and the primary device function is the displaying of left and right eye images on the display screen. Minor differences in the timing of the controlling of the transparency of the shuttered left and right eye lenses and the left and right eye images displayed in frames on the display screen may cause a user to experience undesirable side effects, such as a headache or sore eyes. Accordingly, the possibility of such side effects can be reduced by accurate timing of the transparency of the shuttered left and right eye lenses so that the left and right eye lenses are adequately synchronized with the left and right eye images on the display screen.